Aprender a volar
by CeShIrE
Summary: Cuando tu vida está llena de pérdidas y desgracias y solo quieres que el dolor se acabe, ¿te permitirías creer en milagros? ¿En la promesa de una desconocida que te asegura que estarás bien? Pequeño regalo para conmemorar el aniversario del primer encuentro de los rebeldes del San Pablo.


Título: **Aprender a volar**

Autora: **Ceshire**

Fandom: **Candy, Candy**

Pareja: **Candy/Terry**

Género: **Angustia/Romance**

Tipo de fic: **Universo Alterno**

Rating: **K+**

Disclaimer: **Los personajes del universo de Candy, Candy pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi** **y han sido utilizados en este fanfiction exclusivamente por motivos de diversión y sin ningún fin de lucro.**

Resumen: **Cuando tu vida está llena de pérdidas y desgracias y solo quieres que el dolor se acabe, ¿te permitirías creer en milagros? ¿En la promesa de una desconocida que te asegura que estarás bien?**

Nota de la autora: **Este one-shot está basado en el libro Un monstruo viene a verme.**

Dedicatoria: **Canulita Pech, gracias por invitarme a esta actividad.**

 **APRENDER A VOLAR**

I want to hand you my heart  
And let you carry the load  
Nobody tells you anything you need to know  
I need a friend  
But a friend is so hard to find  
I need an answer  
But I'm always one step behind.

Terry secó el sudor nuevamente. Sobre la cama, una mujer de rubia cabellera parecía unida a la vida de una forma precaria, tanto que el joven castaño, temía que, al moverse de su lado, ella se iría en cualquier momento.

Eleanor, su madre, estaba en una condición crítica por un accidente de coche. Estaba bajo los efectos de las drogas que mitigaban su dolor y la mayor parte del tiempo estaba dormida.

Se había roto la espalda y dañado algunos órganos. Los doctores le dijeron que estaba sufriendo muchísimo y que quizá era mejor que finalmente pudiera descansar, pero Terry no lo aceptaba. Él no podía ser quien pusiera fin a la vida de su madre. No podía.

Su familia, en su mejor momento, fue adinerada. Los Granchester tenían algunas empresas que aseguraban una vida llena de lujos y riquezas. Pero aquello llegó a su fin cuando se descubrió que su padre era un estafador, que conseguía inversionistas para pagar las comisiones de sus demás empresas. Richard Granchester fue juzgado y sentenciado a prisión cuando Terry tenía 18 años y no le sorprendió saber que un guardia lo había encontrado ahorcado en su celda dos meses después.

Terry podía recordar el dolor de su madre al enterarse de la muerte de su esposo. El amor de su vida. Y, por si fuera poco, aquella secuencia de desgracias no había llegado a su fin todavía. Las propiedades y bienes fueron embargados y rematados para cubrir las deudas de Richard, dejándoles prácticamente en la calle.

Y aunque aquello había sido devastador, Terry era un sobreviviente, así que no se rindió ante la adversidad. Con una propiedad a nombre de su madre que el gobierno británico no pudo tocar, Terry compró un pequeño departamento en la ciudad y pago su colegiatura en Oxford. Unos años después consiguió su carrera de Programador sumergido en un montón de trabajos de medio tiempo que no le habían permitido tener verdaderos amigos o una vida social. Ya ni se diga una relación seria.

Terminó su carrera agotadísimo, pero satisfecho consigo mismo.

Sin embargo, el siguiente revés de su vida no se hizo esperar.

Nadie quiso contratarle. Con amargura descubrió que su apellido estaba enlodado. Los Granchester se habían convertido en una vergüenza. En escoria. Ninguna empresa le dio un voto de confianza para demostrar que él no era como su padre.

Terry tenía 22 años y estaba decepcionado de la vida, dolido con las circunstancias, pero siguió adelante. Su madre se convirtió en el motor para demostrarle a todos que él saldría a flote sin importar las barreras que le pusieran en el camino. Claro que sí.

Pero entonces ocurrió el accidente y aquello terminó por llevarlo a una debacle emocional.

La vida le estaba dando un golpe del que no podría recuperarse. Ya no. No más.

Y tuvo que volver a los miserables trabajos de medio tiempo que le otorgaran un seguro de gastos médicos. Y todo para nada. Su madre nunca se recuperaría. Pero Terry no quería aceptarlo, no quería ser el verdugo que la sentenciara.

Terry salió de la habitación de hospital para ir al baño del corredor. Se lavó las manos y se echó agua en la cara, algunas gotas salpicaron en el espejo, suspiró, pero ya no sabía si de frustración, cansancio o indiferencia. Contempló su rostro y vio aquellas enormes ojeras debajo de sus parpados. Acababa de cumplir 23, pero lucía mayor. Su rostro, alguna vez atractivo, estaba demacrado.

Bajo la vista, como si le avergonzara su aspecto y volvió a suspirar, pero al mirar nuevamente el espejo se sobresaltó. Giro el rostro, pero no había nadie. Quizá la falta de descanso empezaba a jugarle malas pasadas. Regresó a la habitación listo para acomodarse en el sillón reclinable que el hospital había provisto para él, sacó un libro de su mochila, se sentó y comenzó a leer en voz baja mientras velaba el descanso de su madre.

Terry salió al día siguiente después de tomar una ducha rápida en los vestidores de internos, dos meses viviendo en el hospital y explorando, le habían provisto de horarios para poder bañarse y comer algo, sin que lo descubrieran.

Volvió al cuarto de su madre para tomar su mochila, comprobó que todo seguía bien con ella y salió rumbo al trabajo.

Debía cruzar el puente de Londres para llegar a su destino. Era muy temprano, el sol todavía no hacía acto de presencia. El castaño miró por el barandal hacía abajo, las aguas del Támesis estaban tranquilas y casi en un punto de congelación. Aquel día de invierno era especialmente frío, pero carente de viento que meciera sus cabellos o su ropa y le provocara estremecimientos.

Giró el rostro a ambos lados, no había nadie, parecía que la vida le daba la privacidad que necesitaba. Terry se subió a la baranda, pensando que, si daba un paso más, todo terminaría. Solo tenía que atreverse. No tenía miedo, aunque eso fuera lo natural, estaba realmente cansado y deseaba no volver a sentir, sumergirse en una oscura tranquilidad que durara para siempre en algún lugar del mundo donde ya no existieran las preocupaciones, las tristezas o las tragedias.

Aquella era sin duda una promesa tentadora. Casi irresistible. Si moría, el hospital tarde o temprano desconectaría a su madre ante la falta del pago del seguro o qué sabía él sobre aquellos procedimientos, ya no sería su problema. Con un solo paso al vació podría cerrar los ojos y ya no despertar jamás.

¿Qué más le quedaba? Nada, ninguna razón a la que aferrarse a la vida. Solo el peso de una decisión a base de culpa. Así que no había motivos para continuar con aquella vida miserable y sola.

Se inclinó un poco hacía adelante, dispuesto a dejarse caer, cuando vio algo que le sobresalto por el rabillo del ojo. Giró el rostro en esa dirección y se topó con una figura femenina, delgada y vestida de blanco, con unos intensos ojos verdes, una cara redonda y bonita; y con un cabello largo y ensortijado de un dorado brillante. Parecía más joven que él.

Regresó la mirada al agua y resopló. Si quería podía saltar, pero, por muy absurdo que eso sonora, le daba vergüenza que alguien le viera quitarse la vida.

―¿Hola? ―dijo el joven.

 **Si quieres seguir leyendo puedes hacer en el foro Candy's fanfics world**

http (dos puntos) (diagonal) (diagonal) candysfanficsworld (punto) foroactivo (punto) com

 **¡Gracias!**


End file.
